1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pliers type tool and more particularly pertains to such a tool which is used for stretching shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plier type tools are know in the prior art. More specifically, plier type tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gripping and clamping are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,071 discloses a plier. The plier includes a pair of crossed arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,530 discloses a plier-type tool. The tool has the capability to automatically slidably adjust to the size of any workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,357 discloses a shoe stretching device. The device includes a pair of stretching members each shaped to stretch a concave area in the side of a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,869 discloses an apparatus for form fitting shoes and boots. The apparatus employs a heat blower to heat the area of the foot gear which needs to be enlarged. The apparatus includes means to apply pressure from the inside of the foot gear to cause the heated portion of the foot gear to expand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,527 discloses a transverse shoe stretcher. The stretcher includes two form expanding members each beveled on one side and grooved on the other to receive strips of spring steel of varying lengths.
In this respect, the plier type tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stretching shoes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plier type tool which can be employed in stretching shoes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.